mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Coyne
"I never trusted you, from the moment I saw you." '-Stephen Coyne' to Vito in Stairway to Heaven Stephen "Steve" Coyne (1908-1951) was an Enforcer for the Vinci crime family. History Background Steve grew up in rural Birkland, moving to the city at the age of sixteen in 1924. While being arrested for battery, Steve badly beat an EBPD officer and was sentenced to ten years, of which he served five. It was in prison that he started working as muscle for fellow inmate Derek, a relationship that continues on the outside. Steve can never be a full member due to his Dutch-Irish heritage, but became the family's most trusted associate after he assassinated rival boss mob Tomaso Moretti to end the Vinci-Moretti War. Serving Derek Even though Steve couldn't become a full member of the family, he was given a position as the family's Enforcer and worked with Derek at the docks at Southport, he was responsible for murdering Antonio Scaletta by drowning him in 1943, under the orders of Derek. He and Derek also associated with Joe Barbaro in several works, the later recommended Antonio's son Vito to work for them in 1945. In 1951, he along with Vito, Joe, Marty and two other thugs attacked the Greasers, the reason Steve joined is because the Greasers wrecked his cousin's car and knocked out three of his teeth out. They first attacked the Greasers' hangout, the Crazy Horse and finally finished the job by attacking the foundry, which served as the Greasers' hideout. Death He was killed by Vito at the docks along with Derek and the rest of their thugs after discovering that he was responsible for his father's death eight years ago. It is possible not to kill Derek and Steve if Vito heads straight to Joe's Apartment after killing Tommy Angelo or after dropping Joe off at Kingston. This leads to Vito's story continuing on to the search for Joe at the Mona Lisa without ever learning about his father's death or turning against Pappalardo. ]] Mission Appearances *The Old Country *Enemy of the State *In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza (Player's Choice) *The Wild Ones *Stairway to Heaven (Killed) Notable Murders Committed *Tomaso Moretti - killed under the orders of the Vinci crime family and Carlo Falcone. *Antonio Scaletta - drowned under the orders of Derek. *Many Greasers - revenge for wrecking his cousin's car and knocking out three of his teeth out. Trivia *There was a gameplay video where Steve gave Vito a job to destroy some cars but that feature (along with many others) appears to have been cut. But returned in Joe's Adventures to be given like an audition instead of a job. *He can be seen reading Playboy magazines in multiple cutscenes. *Steve might be a reference to Tom Hagen as both were approved into the family even if they don't have any Sicilian descent, the difference was that Tom was approved fully as a family member given the position of Consigliere, while Steve couldn't become a full family member but he was given the position of Enforcer, Steve's hair style matches that of Robert Duvall (Tom Hagen) during The Godfather Part II. *He seems to have a grudge against the Greasers as they attacked his cousin and wrecked his car. *Derek claimed that Steve was nearly beaten by Bill when he picked a fight with him. *He killed Vito's father by drowning him in the water at the docks. *His own car appears to be a blue Lassiter Series 69. *A younger fully haired Steve can be seen in The Old Country, he is the man who Antonio Scaletta sees at the dock for a job. Coyne, Stephen Category:Vinci Crime Family